


Language Arts

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy is usually embarrassing himself with his lack of understanding. Today, he embarrasses the entire team. Well, except for Robin, who finds the entire situation hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Arts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any characters involved. I am not making any profit or gain from this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment value only.
> 
> Beta’d by: XXXMystery

Artemis frowned as she walked through their cave headquarters and Superboy kept...following her around with this worried look on his face. She was already in a bad mood today and she felt sore. So, yeah, while Superboy was hot it was kind of annoying when he followed you around like a lost puppy. Especially with that look on his face.

And if Wally laughed about it one more time, she was going to let him slake his overactive appetite by shoving his face into the tabletop.

“Stop it!” Artemis finally yelled, turning to glare at Superboy who now looked even more like a kicked puppy than before.

“Sorry...” he said, frowning and crossing his arms, glaring at the floor.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was too early for this. She needed coffee, a chocolate pick-me-up, and something to hit or smash. “Fine. What is it?”

“Huh?” Superboy asked, looking up at her with a bit of surprise.

“Why are you following me around??”

“Well...it’s just...Are you okay?” he asked, trying not to sound too worried.

“What?? Yeah, I’m fine!” Artemis couldn’t help but growl a little, what was with people?!

“You do seem to be angrier than usual...” Wally mumbled.

“I am not angrier than usual; you’re just more annoying than usual!”

“I am not!”

“You are too!”

“I’m just as annoying as I always am! …..Wait...hang on a second!” Wally slammed a hand on the table and stood up, realizing his mistake.

Artemis just smirked and went to the fridge to see if they had milk.

“Well, it’s just...you’re bleeding...” Conner said, wanting to let her know that he was aware she must be injured and it was okay to ask for help. She wasn’t a super alien like he was.

“W-what??” She asked, turning and glaring at him with outraged surprise on her face.

“I...well...I can smell it...” he blushed. “So...if you’re injured...you should tell someone...and have it taken care of...that’s all...”

“Eh? She’s bleeding? Where!” Wally got up and zipped around her several times until she opened a cabinet and he fell over it and onto his face on the floor. “I-I didn’t see any...blood...” he mumbled from the floor.

“That’s because I’m fine!”

“But, I can smell it...” Superboy insisted.

“I...” She blushed and turned to look away. Damn Kryptonians and their super senses! She hadn’t thought his nose would be that sensitive! Now she was going to be paranoid around him for a while...and Superman, too! Great!

“Artemis, if you are injured, you should go to the med bay...” Megan said, frowning.

“I agree. An untreated injury could be a liability on the battlefield.” Kaldur said, in his gentle tone that he used when he was hoping to prod a difficult person into seeing reason.

Robin alone seemed to not see fit to say anything, but he had a smirk on his face. She glared at him, she didn’t like that smirk.

“I...I have my period, okay?!” she yelled at them, and slammed the fridge door shut and stomped off.

Megan, Wally, and Kaldur blushed. Robin laughed out loud and Superboy...well he just looked confused.

“Period?” he asked, looking at the floor as he searched his memory for any implanted information on periods. All he had was information on punctuation...Punctuation had nothing to do with blood, that was just language...

“Come on, Superboy...I think we need to have a talk about something the Genomes obviously didn’t think was pertinent information.” Robin said, still snickering as he got up and took Superboy by the arm to lead him into the other room.


End file.
